nseuropefandomcom-20200214-history
Elisabeth of Lorraine, Queen of Arendaal
Elisabeth of Lorraine ("Elisabeth the Pearl") (1750 - 1830) was the wife of King Hathor III of Arendaal, and thus the Queen Consort of Arendaal between 1790 and 1800. Her son by Hathor III, Crown Prince Rurik, was the heir apparent to the Aren throne before his death in 1799. Hathor was succeeded by his nephew King Karl V "the Great" of Arendaal and Suionia. She was responsible for the pronounced French influence at the court of her mother-in-law Queen Beatrix, brother-in-law Edvard IV and husband. Elisabeth of Lorraine married the future King Hathor III in 1768, well before it transpired that he would become ruler of Arendaal. The marriage produced one son, Prince Rurik, to whom both partners were devoted. Their grief at his death from tuberculosis in 1799 was extreme. Before becoming Queen, Elisabeth was a prominent member of the Royal Court of her brother-in-law King Edvard IV at Versailles, and a close confidant of his wife, Victoria of Breotonia. She was also close to Princess Francoise of Montelimar, the wife of her husband's brother Prince Trigve. Trigve and Francoise were the parents of the future King Karl V, with whom Elisabeth maintained a friendly relationship even during the tumultous Revolution of Light. This Revolutionary period coincided almost in its entirety with the reign of her husband, Hathor III. Following the disastrous economic policies and increasingly reckless behaviour of her husband's niece (Edvard IV's daughter), Queen Helene I, the young queen was deposed by Hathor in 1790. Initially welcome, Hathor soon faced many of the same problems that Helene had been unable to resolve. His conservative outlook and style of rule clashed with the increasingly politically conscious middle classes and their political representatives in Parliament. Demands for increased suffrage, enshrined political and economic rights and elected government fell on deaf ears. The result was a full scale Revolution against King Hathor III. One of the leaders of the more moderate Revolutionary groups, which would emerge triumphant in 1800, was Prince Karl. After two years of ferocious fighting (1798-1800), the Revolution's forces proved successful. Hathor was deposed and Karl V crowned, establishing Arendaal as a Parliamentary Democracy with limited suffrage (for individuals of all genders who earned more than a certain level of income) and introducing the Declaration on the Rights of All Citizens and Peoples into law. Elisabeth's role during the Revolution remains unclear. Her political influence appears to have been limited, although she was a known Royalist and called the Revolution of Light the "greed of the rabble". Nevertheless, she was politically astute enough to secure her own position. She maintained correspondence with Karl V prior to the Revolutionary period of 1790-1800. After Karl v's ascent to the throne, Hathor III was deposed and permitted to live at the Palace Versailles. After his death in 1802, Elisabth resided primarily at the Royal Court at Karlheim Palace and on her estates in Norse Lorraine. Karl V granted her the use of Loire Chateau for the duration of her life. She was buried besides her husband inVersailles after her own death in 1830. Family, Marriage and Children Princess Elisabeth of Lorraine married King Hathor III of Arendaal in 1768. Their children included: *Rurik, Prince of Arendaal (1779 - 1799) - who predeceased his father and never became King Other Royal Relations *Clemence of Lorraine, Princess of Arendaal - daughter-in-law *Karl V of Arendaal - nephew by marriage (Hathor III's nephew) *Helene I of Arendaal - niece by marriage (Hathor III's niece) *Beatrix I of Arendaal - mother-in-law *Thomas of Franken, Prince Consort of Arendaal - father-in-law *Edvard IV of Arendaal - brother-in-law (Hathor III's brother) *Trigve, Prince of Arendaal - brother-in-law (Hathor III's brother). Father of Karl V *Evelina of Arendaal, Empress of the Talemantine Empire - sister-in-law (Hathor III's sister). Consort to Stefano Emanuelle IV of the Talemantine Empire *Adelaide of Arendaal, Queen of Anglyn - sister-in-law (Hathor III's sister and her brother's wife). Consort to Alfred IV of Anglyn *Evelynn of Anglyn, Queen of Arendaal - husband's sister-in-law (first wife of Edvard IV) *Victoria of Breotonia, Queen of Arendaal - husband's sister-in-law (second wife of Edvard IV) *Francoise of Montelimar, Princess of Arendaal - husband's sister-in-law (wife of Prince Trigve) *Viktoria of Arendaal, Queen of Franken - niece by marriage (Hathor III's niece) Consort of Sebastian IV von Franken *Julienne of Cambria, Queen of Arendaal - wife of Karl V Ancestors 's ancestors in four generations: |2= King of Lorraine |3= Queen of Lorraine |4= King of Lorraine |5= Queen of Lorraine |6= x |7= x |8= King of Lorraine |9= Queen of Lorraine |10= x |11= x |12= x |13= x |14= x |15= x |16= King of Lorraine |17= Queen of Lorraine |18= x |19= x |20= x |21= x |22= x |23= x |24= x |25= x |26= x |27= x |28= x |29= x |30= x |31= x }} See Also *Monarchs of Arendaal *Royal Consorts of Arendaal *History of Arendaal *Royal Marriages of Arendaal *Lorraine Category: Historical Royals of Arendaal Category: Historical Figures Category: History of Lorraine